Into the ASHS
by Renegade Saint
Summary: A.U: Why does the Lone Wolf howl? Why do Executioners kill? What drives a Hunter to hunt? And why do Reapers reap? To tell the world that i'm alive. Vengeance. To feel the rush. To see all the pretty corpses. What ever there answer was these 4 will fight with each other to protect a world that shun them. Discontinued Getting Reboot
1. Arrival

Into the ASHS

Ch 1 Arrival

t was a dark night, it has been a week since Alastor had been interrogated, and is now siting in his office without his hat on, smiling.

"Oh he thinks he can pull a fast one on me, oh no, he can't do anything if I stay..." as he was about to finish his sentence he heard his phone and went to pick it up. "Hello this is _Lone Wolf's Den _P.I and Grimm extermination how many I help you?" he said in a nice tone so he wouldn't scare away potential employers.

"_Hello this is a message for __**Alastor Guerran **__to inform you that we have received information that you will be heading to __**Beacon Academy **_ _and called to inform you that we will be shutting down these services: Water, &amp; Power. Until you return, and we receive information from your guardian, thank you, and have a nice day"_

After the message ended he sat back down, lit a cigarette, and calmly said, "FUCK YOU OZPIN!" with that said, he finished his cigarette went to pack his belongings and go to bed, with thoughts on how to get back at that bastard.

**The Next Morning**

On the dust plane, he was siting on the floor, wearing his hat and coat so he could hide his faunus features, still trying to think of a way to get back at Ozpin, ignoring the commotion next to him.

"Maybe I could, no, no, no, that wouldn't work, he probably has his computer locked up tight," thinking of what he could do. "Maybe I could … what? Why is my pant leg wet?" The he looked down and noticed something that shouldn't be said "Ew, w-who the hell puked on my leg? Aw, just my luck." with that thought he got up and left, hoping he could get out the unspeakable concoction off his paints.

But, unknown to Alastor, a young man wearing a black robe with a hood covering his face watched as he went to get the puke off of his pants.

"Oh, this should be fun, 'specially with all a these interesting' people," he said with a sick twisted grin.

**Beacon Academy**

"Okay, I just need to get my stuff, and then find my way around this place," Alastor said, as he went to get his weapon and his bag. After finding his things,he made his way to the ballroom, when suddenly he heard an explosion. "Oh great, I just got here, and things are already staring to blow up! That's always a bad sign," and continued on his way to the ballroom.

**Ballroom**

The ballroom was full and crowded, Alastor found a spot in the back.

"Damn, I hate crowds, always so loud and annoying," he was complaining, leaning on the wall, starring at the ground.

"Heh, you can say that again," a cherish voice said. When he looked up, he saw a girl wearing a forest green jacket with a black shirt underneath, and blue jeans. She is around 5"5 with messed up brown hair going to sholders. "By the way, names Haures, what's yours?" she asked in the same cheery tone.

"Alastor," as he answered, Ozpin came on the stage and gave a speech like the one he gave Alastor the night he was recruited. After that, they weredismissed for the night.

**Later that Night**

Alastor was siting against the wall, and since he didn't have any sleep wear, he was still in his coat and hat. He was about to head to bed, but was interrupted by four girls yelling at eachouther, well, mostly the white haired one yelling at the red haired one. They looked like the youngest of the group.

"Man, I wounder what she did to get tha' bitch after her," he said putting a smoke in his mouth and lighting it, gaining the attention of the white haired girl.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" She walked up to Alastor with agitation in her voice.

Alastor took a long drag of his cigarette, and blew the smoke at her, "I'm just trying to relax sweety," he said with his fake smile and polite tone.

She was about to blow, "Do you know how I am?"

"Oh, let me guess! A bitch? "he told her with fake excitement.

She was about to say something, until, "Actually, you're almost correct," a cold monotone voice came from the shadows. Stepping out, he continued, "She is Weiss Schnee, her parents own the Schnee Dust Company." The young man was tall and lanky with very pale skin and jet black hair. But the most notablefeature, was his jet black eyes. He was wearing black sleep wear. "They are determined to become a monopoly, by any meansnecessary."

Left speechless, she just went back to her side of the room.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out. I didn't want to deal with her. Names Alastor, by the way," he told the young man.

"Sterben," was the only word he said as he left.

With that done, Alastor put out his smoke, and went to bed.


	2. Into the Forest we go

The next morning was full of commotion about what the initiation was going to be, but Alastor didn't care what it was. Making his way to the locker room to get Hidden Fang, he saw a girl in pink who was talking some guy in greens ears off "Better him than me, I all ways say" he thought and continued to his locker.

After getting his weapon and dust, he saw a strange man in a black robes with a hood up carrying a tape measure and measuring some one. Alastor was going to ignore it, but curiosity took over.

"Hey, you in the robe, whatcha doin'?" As the strange man turned around, he saw he was wearing a skull mask that covered up the upper half of his face, leaving his jaw and mouth expoused, and his silver hair was covering his eyes.

"Oh, who me? I'm just measuring people for their coffins, that's all." He said pretty fast with some strange sense of pleasure in his voice.

"Why?"

"Oh doncha know today initiation day, and for some, this means that there's a chance they may leave this world, and it's always nice to make plans just case they kick the bucket" he said in a sing songy voice.

"You have a sick mind y'know" Alastor said living. He was strangely unnerved by this man, and continued to the cliffs.

"Okay, see you.. OI WAIT, I FORGOT TO... measure you... for a... coffin. And he's gone! Oh well!"The strange man said, gathering his weapon and leaving to the cliffs.

The Cliff

After arriving, Alastor was escorted to a line, where all the other students were standing.

"Oh man, I fill like I'm at a firing line." Alastor said to himself.

"You can say that again!" A familiar voice said.

Turning to his right Alastor saw the strange man he had a conversation with moments ago.

"By the way I never got your name?" the strange man asked

"It seams every one wants to know my name now a days, but it's Alastor." He told him.

"Nice name! I'm Sarg, by the way... And 3..2..1, blastoff!"

"Wait, what?!" As he said that, Sarg was blasted off into the forest with a smile on his face.

Staring down at the ground, Alastor realized that he was on a launch pad.

"Oh Ozpin, you sonuva..." Before he could finish his sentence he was launched into the forest.

Sterbin, now dressed in his suit, was flying through the air after the launch. He switched his gun into shotgun mode, using it to slow down, taking a few trees down along the way, and landed in a small clearing. "Well, that was not as I expected." He said, dusting him self off, and then walking north, not knowing if it was the right way.

Haures was flying throe the air with a big smile on her face. "Oh man, what a rush this is amazing!" As she flow throe the air she realized something "Oh, maybe I should land, and try to find the ruins." She then turned her bow into sword mode and threw it at the nearest tree and wrapped around it, climbing up tree "Oh man, I hope I find a challenge on the way there." She then started running through the trees.

Sarg was flying through the air, riding his scythe like a witch would ride a broom stick, and then saw a Nevermore flying by. A sadistic smile came accross his face "Ooh, I wander how long it will last after I cut it open," he said while readying his weapon and taking aim at the grimm. Then aimed for the stomach, but hit its wing instead. "Oh man, I missed it! Oh well, at least I slowed down enough to-" And then he hit the ground head first "Aww I landed safely, I was hoping for a concussion at the very least. Oh well." He then got up and wandered aimlessly into the forest, swinging his scythe playfully.

Alastor was... crashing through trees "Damn it, ow, damn It! I should slow down or aim at a tree or something!" With that said Alastor spotted a tree and drew his blade, stabbing into the trunk. "Okay, that was a bad idea. I need to get down." With slight pain, he activated the chainsaw and cut his way down the trunk.  
-

After wondering for a few hours our hero was starting to get annoyed.

"Damn it, I've been wandering around this damn forest for over an hour and..."As he was about to finish he abruptly stopped,smelling something in the air. "Blood." with that said he pulled out a needle with a pale blue glowing substance in it andproceeded to inject it into his left wrist and fire an ice spike out of his hand at the source of the smell, and in return a few bulletswere fired at Alastor. "What? Grimm don't use bullets." he said to himself.

"Okay, who fired ice at me?" a monotone voice said, coming from the forest. It was revealed to be Sterbin, carrying a rather large gun. "Oh it's you," he said looking at Alastor, "I guess we are partners."

"It seams so." Alastor said, walking over to a tree and freezing it

"What was the purpose of that?" Sterbin asked, with an almost non-existent hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Gets the dust out of my system so I don't get addicted to it." he told Sterbin

"Hmph..." was his only reply. They then wondered back into the forest.

Haures was running from tree to tree in search of the ruins, when suddenly, "Is that a...crow?" the crow was a bit larger than an average one, with all of it black except for its eyes, which were red. It had a silver band around its left leg with the name Samuel on it. "Samuel, is that your name? Well, I best be going, take care of your self," with that said she turned to continue, but Samuel got in front of her, flapping his wings and cawing at her. "What is with this crazy bird? You want me to follow you or something?" she yelled at it, and was answered with a single caw. "Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do," she then started to follow the crow.

After following it for a few minutes, it landed on the ground and cawed for Haures. "Alright, you stupid bird, why you gotta drag me down here?" pulling her bow off her back and loading a crystal in it. She then felt something breathing down her neck, and turned around to see a cloaked man carrying a three bladed scythe. The boy lifted up the hair covering his eyes, revealing two red dots and a mask "So it looks like you're my partner," he said with a smile.

"Seems so. I'm Haures, by the way, and I guess this is your crow?" she asked.

"Yes his name is Samuel, and I'm Sarg,"he told her "Shall we head to the ruins?" He asked while petting Samuel, who, was resting on his shoulder.

"If you can keep up," Haures said, making a dead sprint into the forest with Sarg following behind and Samuel flying ahead.

After walking for a while, passing a burnt down part of the forest and barely talking to each other, Sterbin and Alastor finally found the ruins, but what they found wasn't what they expected.

"Chess pieces... What the fuck are these things?" Alastor said, grsbing the white knight piece and twirling it in the air.

"Must be the relics that Ozpin was talking about," Sterbin answered him.

"Ah... want this one?" Alastor asked, catching the piece in the air.

"No," Sterbin answered, going to the black bishop, "I think this one will do."

"Alright man, toss it over here," Alastor said, putting the other relic down and catching the black relic. The two then started to walk back into the forest, when suddenly a scythe came out of nowhere with a small spider like grimm on the blade, and embedded itself in the stone wall, nearly taking Alastor's head off, if Sterbin hadn't have pulled him out of the way.

"Thanks Sterbin," Alastor said, with some shock in his voice.

"Hmph... My question is, who throws a scythe?" Sterbin said, unphased, pointing his gun where the weapon came from.

"Come on Haures, my scythe went this way," a voice from the forest.

"Slow down Sarg," came another voice that was more feminine. Then the two voices came out of the forest, and Alastor almost immediately recognized them.

"Haures, Sarg what the fuck!? You nearly cut my damn head off!" Alastor yelled at the two, with Sarg looking for his scythe.

"Oh hey, Alastor sorry about that, we were wandering around and Sarg saw that little Grimm and wanted to... taxidermy it." Haures told Alastor.

"Okay, I didn't need to know that. Any way, your scythe is in that wall over there with the relics." Alastor told them.

"Thank you Alastor," Sarg said as he quickly hugged him and ran to retrieve his scythe.

"Okay, remind me not to let him touch me ever again. And go pick a relic before shit happens," with that said, Haures picked up the second black bishop.

"Alright, let's head back and get this over with," Alastor said, as he and Sterbin went back into the forest.

"Hold on we'll follow you," Haures said

"Fine, just don't get in the way," they then made way back to the checkpoint.

"Ah I'm boooored! Can we do something exciting? We've been wandering around for how long?" Haures whined.

"Thirty minutes, and no let' try to-" Alastor said before stopping when he picked up a new scent and drew his blade "Get your weapons ready, I think somethings coming".

Suddenly a huge spider grimm came crashing through trees. It had bone white armor covering its back, but leaving its stomach and legs uncoverd. The only thing that was beautiful on this creature was a gold hour glass like symbol on its back. The grimm then set it's eight red eyes on Sarg. "What the hell is that thing?" Haures yelled geting into a battle position.

"A Nigrum-viduae, Sarg must have killed one of it kids."Sterbin told her. "We need to think of a plan, Alastor you-" Before he could finish, Alastor rushed at the grimm, slashing at its legs. "Alastor what are you doing?" Sterbin yelled.

Alastor was sent flying back by the grimm."Trying to have a tea party, WHAT DO YA THINK I'M DOING!?" Alastor yelled.

"Listen, I'm not thrilled about being on a team, but we need to think of a strategy."

"Fine! Got any ideas?" Alastor snapped out.

"I've got one, but Sarg and Haures may need to help."

And then a grin came across both their faces as they pulled out their weapons. "Just tell me what to put arrows in. Who knows? This may be a good rush," Haures said, drawing a fire dust arrow.

"Just give me the head, I don't own one of those," Sarg said baring his scythe. "Yet."

"Alastor, Sarg, slash at its legs. Haures you fire at the head."

"And what are you going to do smart guy?" Alastor asked.

"I'm going to hit it from above," he answered, loading a new drum into his gun.

"Alright, you heard the man, let's kill this thing. Haures, you better not hit us."

With that said, Alastor and Sarg rushed at the spider grimm, slashing at its eight legs with Sarg using his scythes reach to his advantage. Alastor then pulled the wolf head on the hilt of his sword, and converted the blade into it's saw form, and took up a more defensive stance as a leg came to swat him to the nearest tree. It connected with the blade and he pulled the trigger as the chains began to spin, cutting into the grimms leg. Haures than fired the arrow into one of its eyes temporarily stunning the creature. Sterbin then activated his semblance and launched himself into the air above the grimm, firing a volley of bullets into its back. The assault proved too much, and the creature fell.

As they regrouped, Haures had to say "Well, that was too easy. I kinda expected more,"

"Don't say that!" Alastor yelled at her.

"Why?" And as she said that, the Nigrum-viduae got up, but it looked like it could barely stand and let out a week roar at the teens.

"That's it, I'm sick of this damn thing," And Alastor rushed at it. It raised one of it jagged legs to strike, but Alastor instead jumped on it and landed on its back. He then stabbed his blade into one of the bullet holes and began to run up it thorax with the chain activated. He then jumped off of it and sheathed his blade as the grimm finally fell. He then lit up a ciggarette as he regrouped.

"Alright, let's get out of this fucking place," He told them, taking a drag

"You know that those cigarettes will kill you faster, right?" Sarg said. They ignored the comment and began to walk back.

-  
Later, at the Team Ceremony.

"Alastor Guerrant, Sterben Schnitter, Haures Oralee, and Sarg Mortem. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ASHS. Lead by Alastor Guerrant." Ozpin said with applause in the back ground.

"So it looks like it us four together," Haures said as they got down off of the stage.

"This is a bit of a surprise to me. I expected Death Reaper over there to be our leader," Alastor said, pointing over at Sterbin.

"Somethings telling me it going to be a long four years," Sterbin thought to himself.

"I hope we can at lease have some fun, lots of grimm to kill. I may get better at my taxidermy" Sarg said

After the ceremony. the team grabbed their luggage as they moved to there dorm.

"You guys got lucky with this room, you know that?" the dorm manger said as she was unlocking the door.

"Why Do you say that?" Alastor asked as they walked in, "looks normal to me."

"It is, but..." she said as she open the closet door revealing that it was much larger then normal.

"Sweet, I have a place to store my taxidermy!" Sarg yelled in glee.

With that, Team ASHS has survived their first day of many.


	3. Settling In

The next morning, Alastor woke up to...

"There is no way in hell that I am wearing a skirt!" Haures yelled at Sterbin, who was unfazed by it.

"What the hell is going on!?" Alastor yelled at them, readjusting his hat, because he slept in it last night.

Looking up, Alastor saw that Sarg and Sterbin were in there uniforms, while Haures was still in her sleep wear.

"Haures is complaining about the uniform," Sterbin answered him, tossing Alastor his uniform.

"I agree with Haures, it's just too bright," Sarg told them.

"Fuck that. I'm just going to wear the jacket and tie and see if I can get away with it" Alastor told them.

"Alright then."

"Hey, Alastor, can I have your dress pants?" Haures asked.

"Sure, but you may need a belt."

"Thank Alastor." Haures said.

**Port's Class**

After the events of the morning, the team went to class, getting some flak that Alastor and Haures disobeyed the dress code, but they tuned it out, going to their sets in the back of the room.

When class started, Port went on a long winded story on how he punched a monkey or something. None of them were paying attention, expect Sarg, who showed some interest.

"Hey, something's happening, Alastor, that I think you may find interesting," Sarg said, getting Alastors attention.

"What?"

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable, A true Huntsman must be dependable, A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port said with a lot of inspiration that didn't reach Alastor at all "So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?"

"Not me," Alastor mumbled under his breath.

"I do!" A voice from an upper row yelled out, It was that Weiss chick .

"Oh this should be interesting."

A few minutes passed, and she came back in her combat gear and got into her battle stance. It didn't look flexible, too stiff, in Alastor's opinion. As Port brought down his ax, a bourbatusk came out of the cage and charged at her.

"Come on, get impaled," Sterbin muttered under his breath.

She then sped towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull, until they meet and her sword was trapped in the beast's tusks. She was still hanging on to the hilt, and was tossed around as she struggled to get the rapier back. The Boarbatusk then turn its head and ripped the sword from her grip, and a small smile went across Sterbin's face.

She then looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled, and making it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Alastor turned his head and saw it was that red haired girl.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled at her.

"_Looks like there's some infighting among_ _them,"_ Alastor thought, "_If shit hits the fan, maybe I can uses that against them."_

The Boarbatusk then leaped into the air and rolled into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launched itself at Weiss. It came closer and closer, but she activated one of those blue-white circle things and blocked the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach and kill it.

"She took too long, if she were fighting a family of those things, she'd be dead," Alastor said.

"Oh, if only." Sterbin said under his breath.

**Combat Class**

After a long day of classes and a speedster like history teacher, whose voice sounded familiar to Alastor, but he couldn't placehis finger on it, they were finally at combat class, were they could take off their uniforms.

"Man, it feels good to be out of that thing," Sarg said.

"You can say that again," Hauras said, but then looked at Alastor, "Hey, Alastor why do you always wear that hat?"

"Because I want to, why ya ask?" he said to her.

"Just curios," She told him.

As she said that, a door opened, and a blonde haired woman stepped out.

"I am Miss Goodwitch, and welcome to combat class. In this class you will learn how to manage your aura. You will also be fighting against the other students," she said.

"Oh, this should be fun," Sarg told them.

"Now, if you look to the screen above, we will see who will fight each other first," Goodwitch said.

The screen flied through many students portraits, until it stopped on...

"Yang Xiao Long, and Alastor Guerrant, please come up hear."

"Good luck, Alastor," Hauras told him.

"Be careful," Striben informed him.

With those words said, Alastor went up to the platform to meet his opponent.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Alastor said drawing Hidden Fang.

"Oh, so you're in a hurry to get your butt kicked," Yang told him.

Alastor wasted no time and attacked first, but she parried the slash and want for a jab and hit his chest, knocking him back.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not even close," Alastor said, and rushed at her. He slashed at her, but she dodged. But not with out him nicking her hair,which caused everyone to go silent.

"You...you MONSTER!" She yield as she ignited herself on fire.

"Oh, I've been called WOROORSEE!" He said, being punched into a wall, "Okay. I'm mad now," Alastor said, getting out of the wall and pulled the wolfs head on Hidden Fang, activating its saw form, "Come at me, you blond bitch!"

That sent her over the edge, and she charged right into Alastors trap. He then slashed as the chains moved, she tried to dodge, but he then kicked her in the gut and uppercut her into the air. He then jumped to slash her into the ground, leaving a cut on her. Alastor then landed next to her and put his blade near her throat.

"That's enough, mister Guerrant, you've won," Goodwitch told him.

Alastor looked at his opponent on the ground, and told her, "Next time you piss me off, you wont be living with just a cut," and sheathed his blade.

**ASHS' Dorm Later that night**

"Well that was an eventful day, dontcha think?" Hauras said.

"Nah, I had crazier days," Alastor answered her, taking off his coat, "I going to take a shower, that bitch made me work for that win," he said, walking into the bathroom.

As the door closed behind him, "Okay guys, I want to see what's under Alastors hat," Hauras whispered to the twoboys.

"Why, and how?"Sterbin asked.

"I don't know, I just want to. Oh, and like this," Hauras than snapped her fingers, and she disappeared.

"So your semblance is invisibility. Well, good luck with that."

Hauras than snuck into the bathroom to see that Alastor had his back turned, and his hat was on the sink. She grabbed it and quickly got out of there.

A few minutes later, the S, H, and S were all doing something. Hauras was waiting to see what Alastor was hiding, Sterbin was listening to his music and making charges, and Sarg was... building a coffin. And then the bathroom door was kicked open, and Alastor walked out, (Fully clothed, thank god,) and the whole team saw two wolf like ears on the top of his head.

"Alright, which one of yah stole my hat!?"Alastor yelled at them.

"Hey Alastor, you're a Fanus," Sarg said.

" Crap. Looks like I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Alastor told them, noting that he just barged out without any thing covering his ears.

"That would be nice."

"Well, Sarg was only half right. I'm half human. Don't ask me how, I don't know my parents. So can I have my hat back?"

"Well, I cant believe I'm saying this, but this will be an interesting four years," Sterbin said.

_**Saga 1: The Beginning Complete**_


	4. Mission 1

It's 2 weeks after Team ASHS has settled in, and Sarg throwing out his bed and replacing it with a coffin, and let's just say that the team was getting a little, well...

"Damn I'm fucking bored, we haven't done a thing sense we got here!" Alastor yelled out ,siting on the couch

"Would you be quiet? We still have classes." Sterbin said.

"Yeah, you know what I could have done in 2 weeks?" Alastor asked, and no one answered "I could have taken 3 jobs, killed probably 5 C level grimm, and..." before he could finish

"We get it, you could have done a lot. I could have as well." Sterbin said "Let's get ready for class"

"Asshole." Alastor muttered under his breath.

L**unch**

It was still boring until...

"Team ASHS, report to the office."

"Damn, what did we do?" Alastor said, looking at Sarg "If this is about the bed I am going to hurt you!"

"Why?" Sarg asked grinning

"Oh, you fucking know, you ass." Alastor said, getting up

**Ozpin's Office**

When they entered, they saw the familiar scene of Ozpin drinking on his coffee

"Ah, team ASHS, it's only been two weeks and we already have: noise complaints, vulgar language complaints, an unnoticed move, and trespassing. You 4 seem to not give a damn about the rules." Oz said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, wow, Oz..." Haures was cut off by

"And so what if I don't give a crap about what people think of me?" Alastor said, crossing his arms

"Yes, but I'll have you know that you 4 are in danger, no actually you should be expelled for all these counts." Ozpin said "But, I may have some use of that, disregard. We have some problems that you may be able to take care of."

"Oh, so that's why you wanted us?!" Alastor said, "You wanted us to be your little attack dog, so that you can send us out to deal with people..." As Alastor was ranting Ozpin handed him a photo.

"I assume you know this man, mister Guerrant?"

"That's Roman Torchwick."

"Yes, and the "Mission" I am sending you all on, is more or less a search and destroy one. I need you to find one of his central warehouses, and destroy it." Ozpin said

"When do we leave?" Alastor said.

"Wow, that was a complete 180 Alastor." Haures said, and she saw an unsettling wolfish grin on his face.

"Later tonight, for now, go to your regular classes." Ozpin said, and the team turned and left.

**Team ASHS room 10 min before mission starts**

"Alastor, why did you accept the mission?" Sterbin said, finally speaking up whilst checking his grenades.

"Let's say Torchwick and I have a score to settle." He responded, sharping his sword "One that has to be paid in blood."

"Yeah, that's all well and good, but why did you have to bring us along?" Haures said, checking the tension on her bow.

"You can stay here if you want to." Alastor said

"No, I better go. I may get suspended if I don't. And besides, you could use all the help you can get."

"You know what?" Sarg said, having Samuel on his shoulder, feeding him.

"No, just get ready damn it!" Alastor yelled.

"Okay!" Sarg said with that same excited tone as he always had.

**MISION TIME: Operation Exploding Sky**

The plane ride down to the outskirts of the city was quiet, and they dropped the team off near the warehouse.

"Is that the target?" Sterbin asked

"Yeah, looks like what the picture had on it" Alastor answered

"Okay, here's the 1st step of the plan. Haures, sense you can camouflage yourse-"

"Why don't we just bust in through the front door?" Alastor asked.

"Because we don't know how many men are in there. If that seems like the best course of action then we will do it." Sterbin said

"Okay, jeez, Haures get in their so we can finish this."

"Kay." She said and than she disappeared

As Haures made her way to the building, she already saw 2 men in suits guarding the entrance. She looked around it and she saw that one of the windows on top was already busted open, so she climbed up there and saw that it was a one way trip down to the ground. When she got down she heard a strange conversation on why 2 of the guards are here, she did not care and moved to the shadows.

"Sterbin, come in, do you read me?" Haures asked in a hushed tone over the radio.

"I read you. How many?" Sterbin said

"Okay," Haures said, and began counting " I count about 15 ground troops, 3 snipers on the railway, 3 heavies also on ground, with 5 metal. 3guys watching the scenery cam. and 1 chick who doesn't look like she belongs here on a big ass platform."

"Is that all?" Sterbin asked

"Yeah."

"And there are 2 at the front as well." Sterbin said said "Okay, group up."

Once Alastor and Sarg got close, Sterbin drew his knife.

"Okay, here's the plan, Alastor you will go in through the front and cut down any one you see as a threat. Sarg, you will go through the back. Wait, Haures, is there a back entrance?"

"Yeah but it looks like its boarded up."

"With what?"

"Steel bar."

"Okay, change of plans. Sarg you go up to where Haures entered ."

"Okay." Sarg said, preparing his scythe.

" Haures, you deal with the snipers."

"Okay, how do..."

"Slit their throats, and if discovered, fire your arrows at them."

"I never had to kill someone before..."

"Haures, they will try to kill you when you attack, lethal or not, so you have to shoot to kill." Sterbin said "And I'll follow behind Alastor and give suppressing fire."

"Okay, lets do this." Alastor said

As Alastor and Sterbin walked up, the 2 guards got into a stance and it wasn't long before one of them had a large knife that went into one of their heads, and before the other one was impaled by Alastor

"Okay, the front 2 guards have been taken care of." Sterbin said, going to retrieve his knife "Is everyone in position?"

"Yeah I'm on the railway up hear."

"I am on the roof."

"Okay, Alastor, you give the signal."

All Alastor did was chuckle, before kicing in the door, startling the guys up front when he rushed in and cut 2 more down while Sterbin gave suppressing fire, taking 3 more out. Then Sarg jumped down and impaled one of the heavies with his scythe, and jumped off of him and hit another with the other edge of his scythe. While up on the railway, one of the snipers was tracking Alastor, and suddenly felt sum thing cold go across his neck, and as he fall he saw a girl turn a sword dripping with blood into a bow and fired an orange projectile at the other 2 snipers, and heerd an explosion, then black.

Looking down at this battle, no, slaughter, on their behalf, well it's a good thing they are expendable. "Well, I guess I should go down and end this."

After killing the last of the heavy fighters, Alastor went over and examined the dust crates, and they had a familiar symbol on them, one in shape of a snow flake.

"Well, we know who this was stolen from." He said crossing his arm

"I am going to bet 20 lien that it was stolen from the Schnee Dust Company." A female voice said, coming down on the platform, and stepped out into the light. "It's been awhile Alastor."


	5. Reunion

"Been a while, Alastor."

"Someone you know, Alastor?" Harus asked

Before she got an answer, Alastor rushed her with his sword to strike, but before the blade hit she shattered and reappeared somewhere else.

"You know, what Neo? I have ALWAYS HATED YOUR GOD DAMN SEMBLANCE!" Alastor yelled pulling the head on his blade handle activating the chains, and pulled the trigger and rushed at the now named Neo. She meet his blade with an umbrella.

"You have always been a bad dog." She taunted and that only seamed to send him into a further rage and she push him back and took the opportunity to kick him in the head, causing him to fumble, but he regained his balanced and rushed her again and again. She blocked it but while in the clash he kicked her in the gut and followed up with a headbutt, and tried to slash but she dodged out of the way and then a round of bullets came after her and she dodged again.

"What the hell Sterbin? Stay out of this!" Alastor said

"I saw a opportunity and took it." He said taking aim with Harus fallowing him

"Well, I know when I'm beat." Neo seid "Goodbye." and turned around

"Oh no you don't!" Alastor said

But she managed to escape

"Damn, she got away."

"Okay, who the hell was that, and how did she know you, Alastor?"

**5 Years Ago- Vale Jargon's Dust Shop:**

"Hay Jargon I'm hear to run that package for you." Alastor said. He was not wearing his usual outfit that he has now, it was just a simple gray jacket with a tattered shirt, dirty blue jeans, and worn out shoes, and he did not have his hat

"Oh, Alastor, come to the back room." A deep voice yelled

Upon getting there, Alastor saw Jargon, he was waring a brown tee shirt with an apron over itm jeansm and a pair of boots and taking off his glove and lowering his goggles. He was in his late 30s, maybe early 40s with fit short hazel hair and Green eyes. He stared at Alastor and handed him a briefcase

"Okay, Alastor, you'll be heading to the docks with this be, extra careful. Oh and if you are confronted by a guy in a red and black suit, and he asks "When does the snake strike?" Say "Any time he can get his fangs out" Got it?" He asked the Young Faunus

"Yeah, I got it, and why do I need to be more careful?" He asked

"Just do it, and we will get a big pay check, and remember I don't know you and you don't know me. Know get out." He said

"Yeah yeah." And Alastor left to do the run

It was sun down, and the docks were about 5 miles away taking the normal way, but seeing as cops would be more present there, the longer yet safer way (Safer as in little cop patrols mind you) would be about 8 miles, and being the smart criminal he is, he takes the long way around

About half way through and all seamed quiet util

"So none of you 3 seen any thing suspicious?" Alastor heard someone said

"No we ain't all up and saw nothing motherfucker.'' Another voice said behind a fence, and curiosity took the best of him as he looked over it

He saw 3 guys drinking a rather odd drink and wearing face-paint, and a cop questioning these radical dudes

"Just call us if you see anything out of the... you know what? Never mind."

"Peace mother fuck, you want a wicked elixir before you go?" one of the others asked

"No." And she left

"Okay, to the roofs. Why do I have the felling I will see those 3 again?" And Alastor scaled the building

After some jumping across the buildings, a flip or 2, and messing with birds, Alastor finally made it to the docks in one peace.

When he got on the ground, he was confronted by a man in a black and red suit.

"When does the snake strike?" he asked.

"Any time he can get his fangs out" Alastor said.

"Come with me." He said, and Alastor followed.

When they got to the edge of the dock, Alastor saw a girl about his age. maybe a bit older. and a man in a bowler hat.

"You know, I was beginning to wander when you'd get here."

**Present- Extraction Point**

"Alastor's been real quiet since Sterbin shot at that Neo chick." Haruse whispered to Sarg.

"Yeah, he's almost like a walking corpse."

The way back to Beacon was a quiet one, and before they reported, they went to their dorms to sleep the night.

Elsware

"Hey, Roman, I need to tell you that I ran into an old friend at the one of the warehouses." Neo said, walking in.

"Oh really? Do tell." He said, taking a drag from his cigar,

"It was an old Running Wolf." It's be

**A.N: Sorry for the short chapter I'm in school now and writing been limited I would also like some helpful criticism and if you flame me you will be ignored forgotten and fed to the Slanish Patrol **


	6. Dawn of a New Day

It has been a while since Team ASHS did there "special class" and it was nearing the end of the semester, and it was just there, boring, old, well except combat classes and the team was gearing up for a long weekend.

"So. what are you guys going to do over the long weekend?" Haures asked

"Me? Same thing I do every weekend." Alastor said "If you need me I'll be out." and he got up and left

"Oh I don't know, maybe go into the forest and collect more Grimm for my collection." Sarg said sharpening his scythe.

"Me..." Before Sterbin could finish the phone went off "Haures get the damn phone."

"Kay." and she went to answer it "Hello... yeah he's hear... sure I can put him on... Sterbin it's for you." She said handing the phone to Sterbin with a sly smile.

"Hello?" Sterbin said

"Hiiiiii Sterbin guess who it is." A female voice said

"Mena is that you?" Sterbin asked with a surprised

"Yep and I heard that you are attending Beacon, what's wrong the vigilante thing not going anywhere? I kid though, any way I know that we have a 3 day weekend at the same time so I managed to convince dad to visit you up there, and we plan from there. Only if you're free." She said

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do this weekend." He said

"Awesome! I'll tell dad, oh and call us if your plans change? Wait are you guys doing missions yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright see you soon." and with that she hung up the phone and so did Sterbin and he smiled

"Oh someone's got a date." Haures singed only to recieve a middle finger to the face.

–

As Alastor was walking down the hall to the plaza he was found again by Ozpin holding his always present coffee, and a folder

"Ah Mister Guerrant, I see you are doing well." He said sipping on his coffee

"What do you want Oz." Alastor said, pulling out his cigarets

"You know that there is no smoking on campus right." Ozpin said to only be responded with one being lit right in front of him "But any way I have an "Asignment" for you and your team, if you don't mind." And handing him the folder

As Alastor opened he saw an array of photos of a base of some sort

"Now that we know for certain that Torchwick is involved with the current stream of robberies we expect you know what to do. Now have a good weekend Mister Guerrant, your plane goes in the air in an hour."

"You fucking too, Oz." And Alastor went to his dorm room

As he opened the door Alastor saw the usual seen "Alright you fucks, I know what we are going to do this weekend!" Alastor said throwing the folder on the table

"The fuck is this." Sterbin asked opening the folder and looking at the pictures.

"That is what the 4 of us are going to be doing this weekend. Torchwick has another base with god knows what and we going in and seeing what needs to be done, and doing it. So get your weapons ready we are leaving in an hour"

"You know some of us have fucking plans you punk." Sterbin said getting up in Alastor's face

"Well fucking change them kid." Was all Alastor said and Sterbin left to get his gun.

"Oh this isn't going to be good." Haures said

"Shut up Haures."

After an hour of silence and gathering their weapons, they went to the helipad

"Can't believe I'm shoring your asses again." The pilot said "Get in here we are leaving when the moon is visible."

After an hour in the air Alastor finally broke the silence "Hey did you guys look at the folder."

"Yeah, it looks like an old army base, probably using it as a temporary base or storage area." Sterbin spoke up

"You got a plan? Hopefully one that lets me see all the bodies." Sarg asked

"Yes. First, Haures you're going to go scout the area again like last time, then we will come up with it from there."

"Ok."

As the chopper landed it was in the Winter's Grasp on its outskirts where civilization ends and the frost and snow began

"Ok call me when the job's done." The pilot said, going back into the air

"Well that guy's a dick." Alastor said jokingly

"Let's just get this over with, some of us actually want to make it home by tomorrow." Sterbin said and walked toward the base

"The fuck is his problem?" Alastor asked

Haures waked up to him and looked him in the eyes "He had something plan this weekend."

Alastor was unfazed by this and wispered to her "I don't give a fuck." and he walked away

"What an asshole." she said

"I heard that!"

After an hour or 2 of looking, the team finally found the base

"Ok here's the plan, Haures go in and scout like last time and give us a decent feed, and we will take it from there." Sterbin said

"On it." and she activated her camouflage

As Haures made her way down she saw 5 guards wearing winter combat gear and carrying assault weapons and wearing masks

"Ok that's something new."She whispered

"Hey you hear that?" One of the guards asked

"No," Another one said and looked around luckily not noticing Haures' outline "Must have been the wind, come on let's get back to work."

Haures sighed in relief and went into the and all she saw was pitch black room and she decided to go further in

As she went further in she finally saw light, and all she saw were a bunch of mooks like she saw outside, but she finally saw who these people are and she just decided to sneak out

"Ok where the fuck is she? The base is not that big." Alastor said complaining

"Ok guys I'm back!" Haures said appearing out of nowhere, shocking Alastor

"Haures why are you hear why didn't you use the scroll to relay the info?" Sterbin asked

"Well there are White Fang so using it I would run the risk of detection." She said

"Wait what?"

"You know, terrorists."

"Look, Haures, I know who they are I thought this was a Dust place. Fucking Oz!"

"Ok now that we know who they are, how many?" Sterbin asked

"5 in the front carrying assault weapons, about 20 in the back, same stuff."

"So it's just a mook base. Shit!" Alastor yelled

"Ok here's the plan. Full frontal assault, me and Haures will lay suppressing fire. Sarg you and the asshole break shit." Sterbin said

"Ok."

"Should be easy."

"Oh this is going to be fun."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"It's fucking cold

"Yeah."

"You know,,,,," Before they finished their conversation, a dust arrow came by them and exploded

And before the other 3 could react a volley of bullets came and killed 2 more of them and the last one rushed inside and the team fallowed after running down the hall they were confronted by the rest of the guards aiming their weapons at them

"Scatter!" Alastor yelled as a flurry of bullets came at them and they dodged out of there way

"Omega!" Sterbin yelled. It was a battle tactic they came up with which basically translates to hit them fast hard and violent. "Leave one of them alive though."

And that's exactly what the team did, taking them down one by one with blades and lead and arrows flying.

"Well that was pointless." Sterbin said pulling his knife out of a dead White Fang

"Are any of them alive?" Alastor asked out load.

"That would be a negatory leader man!" Sarg yelled, poking one of them with his scythe

"Dammit there goes another chance at finding that bastard." Alastor said kicking a wall

"So what? This stupid mission is done." Sterbin said with agitation in his voice

"It's not over until I find any info on that bastard."

"No, it's over, I've got things to do when I get home."

"So what? I don't give a rats..."Befor Alastor could finsh Sterbin punched him in the face

The 2 just stared at eachother for a bit, until Alastor kicked him in the gut, forcing him to lean over and grabbed him and threw him to the ground. But Sterbin then turned this to his advantage and swiped his legs causing Alastor to fall on the ground and Sterbin to put his knife to his neck. But Alastor grabbed the hand with the knife and forced it away from his neck and headbutted him casing him to stand and Alastor kicked up. When Sterbin got out of the daze he saw Alastor come up to him with the knife and Sterbin kicked the knife out of his hand and Alastor grabbed the leg with his free hand and pulled him closer and punched him in the gut. Sterbin ignored the pain and jumped up to kick him in the face leaving Alastor a black eye and lost his grip and Sterbin kicked up and grabbed his chest. The 2 then stared at eachother, about to go at eachother again until...

"Ok that's enough!" Haures said pulling the string on her bow with a dust arrow aimed right in the middle of them "You two are about to kill each other, and for what? Alastor the mission is over. Sterbin next time we go for a base or anything we will search the whole damn compound. UNDERSTAND?!"

Sterbin regained his posture and calmly said "Fine."

Alastor opened his mouth and pulled a tooth that was bleeding and spat "Fine."

And Haures dispelled her arrow "Good now lets call the pilot and leave." and stared at Sterbin "And you have a date to get to."

"Oh where is he?" A young Ram Faunas said, staring at her watch. She was short and had short gray hair and wore A light gray short sleeved shirt with dark red buttons on front with a dark red knee length skirt and dark red boots.

"Right here." a familiar voice said, and She tuned around and saw Sterbin

With a smile she walked up to him "You're a day late, you know. We were wondering if you were going to show up."

"Yeah, sorry about that, duty called." He said

"Don't give me that miste,r now come on Mom and Dad are waiting." Mena said grabbing his hand and running off with him,

Alastor was siting in the dorm, alone, smoking a cigaret starring at a wall "God damn families." he muttered and put out his smoke on the table

**A.N Welp Into the ASHS Vol 1 is now compleat and on the same day RWBY Vol 3 came out (For sponcers only.. Dame it) Well I hoped you enjoyed this 1****st****volume and pleas give mr some constructive criticesm I wont know how to make it better with out it. Any way Volume 2 will come out in a weak or 2 I hoped you enjoyed.**

**_NOTE: _****Flamers Will be Ignored**

**RWBY is owned by Roster Teeth**

**Team ASHS is owned by me and my co-wrighter**


	7. A New Rival Appeats

It was start of the 2nd semester at beacon and it was coming up on the tournament and Team ASHS was in the lunch room eating (with Sarg under the table)

"So what do you think Oz has plan for us this semester?" Alastor asked eating some of his food

"I don't know but I hope we can get into the tournament." Harus said in a cheery tone

"What ever it is I doubt it will be good." Sterbin said, poking at his food and then saw a certain ice queen get hit in the face with a pie (witch brought a smile to his face)

"Ah crap, Sterbin's smiling, that means hell going to break loose some time soon." Alastor said

"You mean like right now." Sarg said poking his head out, pointing at something

As the team looked to where the reaper was pointing they saw that everyone else evacuated except for team RWBY and JNPR with the latter constructing some type of fort and that the orange haired girl was standing on top of it

"Uhh, Sterbin, plan."

"Hide under the table and not get involved unless need be."

"Why?"

"Because last time we got involved bad shit happened."

"Oh, right."

And the 3 who actually eat on the surface took cover

"You know its a good thing our table is secluded, and in a corner.'" Alastor said

"You know they are getting way to into this." Sarg said drinking a milk "And we are intrenched in this bullshit." and crushed his milk as the ASH of the team stared at him

"Was that necessary?" Harus asked

"Nope."

"Oh look the blond bitch got sent through the roof." Alastor said observing the fight

"And the bubbly one got thrown into a vending machine by the cat." Sterbin said "Oh, it looks like she is returning fire." as the cat was knocked out due to a barrage of cans

"I think ice queen got knocked out pre-hand, so that just leaves little red." Harus said also observing this

"She's boned." Alastor said as she began running towards the other team and I cant believe this but caused a god damn tornado full of shit, and threw it right at the 4 and pinned them to the wall with the food. (She also broke just about every thing in the mess, but hey, she won).

"I stand corrected, let's get out of hear and not suffer through the rant that will most likely come." Alastor said and the team agreed and fallowed Alastor out one of the broken windows.

It was a dawn of the new day and all of the schools have finally arrived at beacon to participate in the tournament with other students ready for what it may bring. Dragen Ironmonger was one of these students having separated from his team to preform an 'errand' yeah looking for someone to fight... He means show around yeah that. And... He wasn't finding any one to give him the time of day until...

"Sterbin I have no idea why you brought us out here on one of our god damn day off!" Dragen heard a voice and looked over towards it to see what he thinks is a team.

He saw a guy wearing a brow trench coat and fedora like he just steeped out of a nor movie and he was yelling at the guy next to him. He was wearing a black suit with purple trim and a crocked tie like he didn't bother to do it right what caught most of his attention was what little he saw of his skin he was covered in scars. Behind him was a girl walking up to brake them up she was taller then most of the girls he had seen so far and looked like she was ready to go out camping in the woods and wearing a huge forest green jacket. The last guy was slouching and even still he was as tall as him he was wearing a big black cloak witch covered up his close and was wearing some type of mask and it looked like a hump from under neath his clock to.

"Now those people look like they could be fun." he said and walked over towered them

"How many times must I tell you planing is the key to many things." Sterbin said with a hint of annoyance

"Oh excuse me!" a voice yelled and the team turned around and saw a strong and well built young man with dull gray eyes, light blonde hair that reached the middle of his back, pale skin, and noticeable stubble on his chin. He was wearing a gray tank top, dark green pants, brown knee high boots, brown fingerless gloves, a necklace with a burning tree on it, leather bracers and shoulder pads, and a leather ax holster on his hip.

"What do you want." Alastor said

"I'm sorry but I've come from Vacuo and I would like some on to show me around. Names Dragen by the way." he said

"No." Sterbin said

"They say wandering birthed civilization." Sarg said

"Yeah fuck off we're kinda of in the middle of something." Alastor said

"Alastor come on be nice we can show him around we have nothing better do any way." Harus said

"Oh right. Fuck. Off. Bye." Alastor said walking into the crowd until

"Alastor is it?" Dragen opened up "Strong name and if I remember correctly, that's the name of the demon of blood feud right?"

"Hell if I know."

And Dragen than snapped "Hay have you ever left Vale?"

"No." Alastor said showing signs of irritation

"Than you must be that stupid dust runner my uncle told me about." He said "Man that was a bad call you should, have known it was a sting I mean who..." and before he could finish Alastor's fist was in his face

Lamont Brass was busy looking for his idiot team mate. He was a moderately built guy with eyes that look like polished brass dark brown hair, and somewhat tan skin. He had hair that is shoulder length, messy, and usually kept brushed out of his face. And wearing a black leather duster with a black vest with brass buttons, white dress shirt, dark blues jeans, brown leather belt with a brass buckle, two holsters with brass clasps, dark brown cowboy boots with brass toes and spurs, black stetson hat with a brass clasp on the front, and dark brown fingerless gloves with brass plating on the knuckles.

"Where is that idiot?" He said to himself.

"Hey you hear that there's a fight going on at the lobby." A student said

"Really who is it?" another one ask

"Some really tall guy and one waring a trench coat."

"Really feel bad for the guy in the coat."

"Hears the thing though, he's winning."

"Damn I have to see this."

"Damn it Dragen." Lamont said going towards the lobby

This fight was not going in Dragen's favor I mean he almost had this guy on the ropes and then he kicked him in the balls and every thing went down hill from there. Every time he tried to lay a hiton him he was either countered or he dodged. And he still cant believe how can he go from wining to this in only 5 minutes the last kick to the gut sent him back a bit.

"You know... your pretty... good." He said out of breath. And than exiting his battle position "I don't know about you but," He said reaching for his hip and pulled out his ax "Nothing gets my blood going like drawing my ax."

"If you want to die that bad than I will oblige!" Alastor said and moved his coat to reveal his blade and got in a draw position.

Than a huge smile came to Dragens face "Oh I like that blood lust in your eyes." He yelled and charged at Alastor who drew his blade and rushed at him.

As ax and sword where about to clash a gun shot ringed and shot into the ground between the 2

"God dame it Dragen, how many times do I have to tell you not to go and pick fights with random strangers." A voice said and walking up to the 2 was a young man with a brass collered revolver

"Oh hey, Lamont you know me though." Dragen said putting away his ax

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience of having you entertain him." Lamont said and Alastor sheathed his blade

"I don't care, but if he does it again I may kill him" Alastor said and that was not a threat

"I understand." Lamont said "Alright you big lug come on before Anna skewers you."

"Okay."

"Dammit you big idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just having some fun, boss!"

"Yeah well at least freakin' tell me if you're plannin' on gettin' your ass kicked." Lamont sighed, "Come on, we gotta go find the others."

"Alright, alright. You gotta admit, the guy was kind of a dick though."

"Be that as it may, you can't just go around pickin' fights, you'll get us kicked outta the damn tournament!"

At this point they had started walking back to the cafeteria in hopes of finding the remaining two members of their team. It took a few minutes and a decent amount of bickering, but they made it there just fine. It wasn't that hard to spot their team mates once they reached the room.

They were sitting at a table, a male and a female. The male was of average height and fairly lean, his hair was black and slicked back, his eyes were pink, and he had a tan. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, dark blue fingerless gauntlets, and a silver necklace with two crossed lances. The female was was somewhat tall, also sporting a lean build, with short platinum blond hair kept in a ponytail, purple eyes, with pale skin. She was wearing black pants with suspenders hanging at the sides, a black leather coat, a red scarf, and black boots with red trim.

The male was leaning against the table in a lazy way, and the woman sitting upright waiting impatiently. Once he noticed Lamont and Dragen, he tapped the woman on the shoulder and nodded in their direction. She proceeds to hit them both with a death glare while marching towards them. "You idiot!" she shouted at Dragen, "What were you thinking?"

Dragen was starting to edge behind Lamont at this point, "Uh, I wanted to fight and the guy was a dick?"

Lamont put his hands up in a placating manner, "Alright, alright, calm down. It's dealt with."

"Good. So, what did you learn from this little excursion?"

"Dragen's an idiot, for one."

"That we already knew."

"Hey!" Dragen shouted objectively, quickly shutting his mouth when the woman, Anna, sent a glare his way.

Lamont facepalmed, "This is gonna be a long day..."

Later that night in the room

"Damn it Alastor do you know what you've done?" Sterbin said

"What?"

"You showed people not only how you fist fight but also your weapon. Surprise goes a long way and a good strategist just needs that basic info."

As Sterbin finished, Alastor got up and went towards the door

"I'm going out and when I get back maybe you'll go back to being quiet." He said lighting a cigaret and going out the door "God damn it was just a fight against an idiot it's not like..." As Alastor was mumbling he smelt something, something familiar, something from his past, and a smirk came to his face and he fallowed the sent.

After getting the layout of the academy Cinder and them were heading to their room, until...

"You know, your foot step are a bit to loud to sneak up on us." Cinder said turning around

And than a slow clap came from around the corner and they saw who was fallowing them

"I must say you 3 don't look like the type of fucks Torchwick would hire, but then again, anyone can be a fuck." Alastor said

"Who's this guy."

"I guess we will find out. First of all, Torchwick works for us, second, who are you?"

"Names Alastor Guerrant, and I have something to tell you." He said lighting another cigarette "Stay out of my way leave me the fuck alone, and I don't care who you are, I'm going to kill that bastard when I find him. Got it?"

"We'll see." she said

"I guess we will ." and Alastor walked away

"We are going to have to keep an eye on him." Cinder muttered

**A.N And Volume 2 begins (and the real deal is is 4 or 5 episodes in at this realise.) So yah any way I hope you enjoy this slow chapter. Any way next chapter will be a bit more fast pace and Team LEAD will show thair stuff but 1st I will update1 or 2 more of my fics so pleas stay tune **

**PS This Volume will be about 5 to 6 Ch long**


	8. Gunpowder and LEAD

It was a peaceful...

"God dame it open up and tell me where Torchwick is you fucks!" Alastor yelled banging on RWBY's door.

"We told you already we don't know!" Yang yelled through the door.

"I know you fucks are hiding something from me so just fucking spill it!"

"Alastor if you don't leave we will call Ozpin!" Weisse yelled through the door

"So what I'm not afraid of him." Alastor again yelled and I realized this is going nowhere so let's look at another today shall we.

It was Team LEAD's first day at Beacon so the team was going over there scdual because they were just visiting for the tornament and thay where still in school.

"Okay I've gone over the scdual and it's fraken boring we got grim study's first and I hear that the teacher is boring." Ethan said throwing his paper down

"Shut up Ethan and if you actually pay attention you may learn something instead of how load you snore." Anna said giving him the stink eye

"I can't believe they put combat class at the end of the day and hear I was hoping it be sooner." Dragen said putting on his mussel shirt

"It doesn't really matter we just get through today and everything will be smooth sailing till tornament time." Lamont said polishing one of his revolves

"What time does class start?" Anna asked

"Nine a colck why?" Ethan said

"It's 8:55." Anna said.

A moment of silence passed over the team

"We should run." Lamont said putting his revolver up and the team made a mad dash towards class.

Barely getting to class on time LEAD was a bit surprised to see that most of the students where wearing uniforms and they felt a bit out of place.

After about ten minutes of listening or dozing off during the lecture the door opened up and that guy who fought Dragen yesterday walking in in wearing his casual clothes and dusting them off.

"Ah mister Guerran it is good that you joined us where have you been." Port asked him

"Oh nothing it's just that the fucking blonde bitch threw me out of the god dame window!" He yelled and pointed at one of the girls down a few rows.

"You deserved it!" She yelled back

"Oh yah if you just answered my question I would have left but no and if you try that again I'll cut your dame arm off!" He yelled back.

"Alright mister Guerran take your seat." Port sighed and Guerran moved up to his seat and team.

After their first classes it was time for lunch and it was just a normal day so let's just skip to the end of the day with combat class and lets just say Dragen was excited.

After the interdiction and few rounds.

"Okay let's see who is next." Goodwitch said

And the randomizer did it thing. After rolling through the faces two familiar faces came up.

"Emerald Sustrai vs Lamont Brass. Please come down and show us what you know." Goodwitch said.

"Good luck Lamont and try to have fun." Dragen said giving him a thumbs up.

"Try not to to get hurt." Anna said.

"So one shot one kill like always." Ethane said

And Lamont began to walk towards the arena and meet his opponent eye to eye.

"Hope you can compensate for the weight of those blades." He said hovering his hand over one of his revolver.

"Trust me I can." She said

Lamont's hand hovered over his revolver as he waited for his opponent to make a move. They stared each other down for a moment, before Emerald finally drew her weapons and dashed towards Lamont.

Lamont grinned, as his perception of time slowed to a crawl. He quickly drew his revolver, aimed, and fired a shot right at Emerald's stomach in under a second.

Time returned to normal as the bullet impacted it's target, causing her to stumble and trip, but immediately kick off the ground and back on her feet.

Lamont's eyebrows raised as he mumbled to himself, "Impressive." He then drew his second revolver and entered a fighting stance.

Emerald once again charged with weapons at the ready, intending to slash at Lamont's chest. Instead, her blade was caught on the barrel of his revolver as the second one leveled at her torso and let loose a shot. Her aura dampened most of the blow, but it still knocked her back a few inches.

Lamont followed up with a pistol whip to the face, then a solid kick to the chest, sending her back even further. Emerald took a moment to shake it off, the started using her weapons at a range. Lamont weathered a couple of shots before rolling under the bullets and closer to Emerald. He was received with a kick in the face and another shot in the chest.

His response was in kind, as he spun, knocking her weapons from her grip, slamming his revolvers together and having them form into shotgun form, and blasting her in the torso with dust accelerated buckshot.

The screen displayed her aura level as low enough to count Lamont the victor. He transformed his revolvers back into their base form, holstered them, and then walked up to Emerald. He offered her a hand, which she took, and helped her up.

He then said quietly enough so that only she would hear, "Next time, don't hold back. You made yourself look bad," before walking away.

"Okay that was a interesting fight thank you two but it has came to the last bout of the day now let's see who it is." And the randomizer went off again and landed on yet again two familer faces (like the writer incompetent)

"Pyrrha Nikos vs Alastor Guerran. Please come down to the arena."

And the the guy who had an outburst that morning and a woman dressed in bronze where in the arena.

"I know who you are Pyrrha and just to let you know I am not intemadated by you." He said pointing his blade at her.

"I hope we can learn from each other." And she got into a battle passion.

Alastor began by rushing at her and his blade meet her shield but the clash didn't last long when Alastor arm began to move slightly to the left and was then was counted with two fast slashes one witch hit his cote and cut the leather to revel a metal armor under it. Alastor got a smerk on his face and unloaded a brage of strikes but each one was dogged or blocked. Pyrrha then broke through the barrage and kicked Alastor back. "Dame I can't find opening is she really perfect. No she can't be just got to outlast her and wait till she slips up." Alastor then rushed at her again and aimed for her blade in hopes of starting a clash. And she meet it good Alastor then pulled the rip cord and the chains came out and pulled the trigger. Pyrrha than pushed him back but Alastor felt a strange force with it and heard a faint crack. Alastor not caring what that meant and then went back for a clash but it came in contact with the shield. Pyrrha then tried to force the blade down with her symbulance but it didn't and noticed that Alastor's arms where trembling showing that he was using his strength to keep the blade their. After a few moments she noticed that there was a crack in his blade and She know that only one thing was going to give and she wanted to keep her streak so she added a little more presher and just as she prodickted he also added more force and then... *SNAP* And the blade known as Hidden Fang broke.

Most of the class was in shock but not as much as Alastor who just stood there looking at the remainder of his blade. And for once he was completely speechless.

"I'm sorry but..." Before she could finish she saw Alastor's first coming to strike her but his first came in contact with her shield.

"Mister Guerran that is enough you have lost. Head to the maintains and get your weapon fixed!" Goodwitch said

Alastor stood there for a second before going over to collect what was left of his blade and left.

As Alastor walked towards maintains he heard a voice.

"Alastor." The voice was a familiar one.

He turned around and saw Ruby

"What do you want?" He said in a harsh tone.

"I know you are really angry and stuff because your weapon is broke and I would be to but.." Before she could finish she was cut off

"Get to the point." He said with annoyed tone

"Torchwick had a paladin and some strange girl with pink and brown hair and is backing the White Fang." She said

"Thanks for the info... and your concern." And he left her


	9. An End to a False Peace

"Peace is an illusion that we as mortals always lash out for. Always trying to get our hands on it but it always slips through owner finger." That is what the writer Alexander Philos Necro believed and while he was an accomplished philosopher his views where not always accepted by the massive and even today he has many critics." Miss Desolas said walking away from her desk "Now witch of his philosophy was known as his most cruel...Misssster Mortom?" She asked Sarg

He smiled and said " That the best way that we can advance in any way is only when we are turning each other into corpuses." He answered this at the beginning of the year would get a reaction but now not so much.

"Yes a view that generated much hate but history has shown that it is usually true." And then the bell rang "You are dismissed and I hope you have fun at the dance tonight."

Team ASHS were back in their dorm.

"So what are you all doing tonight." Haures asked the boys

"I have to work on my blade." Alastor said with venom dripping from it.

"I honestly don't know yet but me and Samuel will find something to do." Sarg answered with the same level of enthusiasm he always has

"Well I'm actually going to the dance." Sterbin said shocking the group

"Didn't see that one coming." Alastor said "Why so you can feel this thing called happiness?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"In a way yes Ozpin is letting Mena come to it." He said smiling

"Oh great he's smiling again that means shits going to happen." Alastor said walking off

"Well I'm happy for you." Haures said patting Sterbin on his back

"So watch ya doing tonight Hautes?" Sarg asked

"Not much just going to try to fix the sights on my bow and maybe add a little something for the tournament." She said with a childlike enthusiasm.

"Good for you but If you excuse me I have to get ready." And Sterbin left

Alastor was at the forge. And while some believed that he was fixing Hidden Fang they were wrong. And well flashback time.

"What do you mean that you won't fix it. Your a god dame blacksmith!" Alastor yelled at the man

"Because I've seen the way you fight kid and let me tell you that this blade wasn't made for you!" The smith yelled back

"So fucken what just fix it!"

This went on for an hour until.

"Fine I'll make a new blade." Alastor said in defeat " But can fix it. It really is the only thing I own."

"Shur kid."

When night fell and the dance starting Cinder put the first stage of her plans into action. And after a run in with that Ruby girl in the ctt it seems that everything was going according to plan. Until...

"Okay now I just need to get out of here and..." Before she could finish she heard a load call.

When she looked over she saw a crow with red eyes that looked like it stared into her soul. As she was about to move she heard a door open.

"Aw man that was a good nap." A voice said and the crow flew over to it.

What she saw was a young man who was tall and wearing a black clock and the bird perched it's self on his shoulder and let loose a cry to him.

"Oh hay Samuel what up?" The boy said in a happy tone. The bird cried again

"So it's night and that there is someone here." He said with his voice getting colder. The bird cried

" And your telling me that her soul is black as night and very strong?" The boy said his voice now showing no emotion. And again the crow cried.

"Right." He said and turned towards Cinder and pulled out a scythe with three blades in the shape of a talon. Cinder then pulled out her bow and aimed at him and she know who he was Sarg Mortom one student she wrote off of her list.

Sarg turned to his crow and said "Samuel go and get Haures or Alastor I'll hold this dark soul at bay." And the bird flow off.

Cinder then aimed at the bird to stop it but before she could fire the blades of Sarg's scythe where nearing her and she needed to dodge. But Sarg then started to swing his scythe wildly at he and managed to graze her and she jumped back.

"You dodge pretty well. So it looks like random slashing won't help me much." He said and he grabbed the scythe in the middle and twisted it and one became two. He then charged at Cinder and swung the two blade one down on her witch she dogged but Sarg swung up with the other one and managed to cause a small cut across her body.

Cinder was impressed at the young man he played the part of the fool quite well. While she know she had the power to kill him it would arose suspension of a student went missing now.

"I must say I am surprised at you for I have written you off as a fool but seeing this I think other wise." She said raising her arm.

Sarg then rushed towards her again but was blasted back by fire.

As the smoke cleared Sarg was the only one left.

"Dame she got away." He said and connect the two half's together "Oh well." He said switching back to his happy tone and left.

As Sarg made his way to his dorm he heard cawing and yelling behind the door. Sarg sighed and walked in.

"What do you want you stupid bird!." Haures yelled and only was responded with more cawing

"Hay Haures is Alastor or Sterbin back yet." Sarg said breaking up the fight. Witch the bird was winning

"No and call your dame bird off." Haures said and Samuel gave one last caw before going to hi cage

"When do you think that they will be back?" He asked

"A few minutes." She said

After waiting for a few minutes Alastor walked in and informed the team that Sterbin wanted to spend more time with Mena.

"Okay so I'm guessing you want to know where I was." Sarg asked and the outher two just nodded "I was at the ctt looking for some nice tight pleases and I found a really comfy one and took a nap. When I woke up it was night and I saw an intruder there." He said retelling his experience "We traded blows but she managed to escape."

"Did they say anything and what do they look like." Alastor asked

Sarg then repeated what they said to him and gave Alastor a basic description.

"Alright you rest up I'm going out for a bit." Alastor said

"Where are you going the intruder may still be out there and we should tell Oz." Haures said

"Oz probably already knows and I don't think that the intruder would be stupid enough to still be around." Alastor said walking out.

Alastor made his way to the roof and began starring at the moon and lit a cigarette. After a few puffs Alastor put it out " Cinder what the hell is your plan and what will it do to me." He said

"Well what ever comes my way I'll just fight it because I choose my own path."

A.N: Okay I have a few announcements to make.

The first is that as of now Into The ASHS is now going to go full A.U. Why well I watch Volume Three and I have a few ideas for it and onward.

Second this is the end of Volume Two and I'd like to apologize for it only being three chapters.

And lastly I will be updateing Alastor's Character Profile and revile it ether at the beginning or the end of the volume.

P.S Some constructive criticism is wanted (I can't improve with out it.


End file.
